Goodbye
by The Tardis Blue Impala
Summary: "I'm not going to say goodbye, because I know I'll see you again," he said. Kili had a best friend back home, a best friend who he loved more than anyone. Hints at spoilers if you haven't read the book.


**AN: Hello, dear reader! Now, I realize that there are tons of Kili/OC fics out there, but this is just a oneshot that I'm asking you to give a chance. Now, I couldn't find a good place to incorporate this into the story, but Tori is the younger sister of Ori, Dori, and Nori.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

Tori tearfully looked up into her best friend's face. She didn't want him to go. Anything could happen to him. She stared into his eyes and saw sadness, apology, and determination. Tori knew then that there was nothing she could do. He had decided. He was going. First her brothers went and left her, and now her best friend was going off to join them. Didn't they realize how hard it would be - not just for them - but for her? Did they think she'd just be able to sit and wait quietly on her own? Once they were gone, she'd be the only dwarf left in their village. Of the few of them who survived Smaug's attack, only two families were in this particular village. Hers, and his. She'd be the only one left once they were gone. At the thought, more tears leaked from her eyes and down her nose.

"Why the tears?" he asked her softly, wiping them away as he spoke. She looked down and mumbled something he couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

She took a deep breath before looking back up at his young face. That wasn't to say she was any older than he was. Both were very young by dwarven standards, with Tori just a few years his junior.

"I don't want you to go," she finally answered. His eyes now held a sliver of guilt as well. He sighed and brought her into a hug. She was a bit surprised at first, but reciprocated it, wrapping her arms around his waist. His arms rested around her broad shoulders and she felt his hands gently rubbing her back in soothing circles. She hugged him tighter and buried her head in his chest, disappointed to find armor there instead of the soft tunics he usually wore. _Wait. Why does that matter?_ she asked herself. _He's just my friend,_ she stubbornly told herself. _A very good friend._

"I don't want to leave either," he said. He released her from his arms and she did the same. "But he's my uncle. It is my duty to join him in his quest." He led her over to a little bench and sat down, gesturing for her to join him. She did. He leaned against the back of the bench, stretching his arms out along it. Tori leaned back with him and felt his arm come around her shoulders.

"You remember the stories of Erebor?" he half said, half asked her. She nodded. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he pictured it. "A grand kingdom under the mountain, King Thror and his Arkenstone. Mounds of gold higher than the tallest Dunedain." Tori smiled at his enthusiasm. The stories of Erebor had always been his and his brother's favorites. Even with his eyes closed as he imagined the kingdom of old, his face lit up and a smile graced his lips. He sighed and opened his eyes to look over at Tori.

"And that's what I'm going for. Not just for Uncle Thorin, not just for the adventure of it." He gave Tori a one-armed hug. "But for our entire nation. To restore the glory of our race, of my line," he continued. "To kick Smaug's sorry behind and show him who's _really_ King Under the Mountain," he finished with a cocky smirk. Tori couldn't help but laugh at that last part. It didn't help that his smirk had turned into a grin that split his face from ear to ear. He laughed with her and Tori reveled in the deep sound.

"But _you're_ not King," she said pointedly. She opened her mouth to continue, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"I will be," he said, that familiar cocky tone tone returning to his voice. Tori tried to give him a reprimanding look, but she couldn't keep it up. As soon as her eyes met his again, she burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked her, "What's so funny?"

"Y-You!" she choked out between laughs. She didn't know why, but she couldn't stop laughing. She'd start to calm down, but then look back at him and her mirth would be renewed in earnest. She couldn't sit up straight, the force of her laughter making her collapse into her best friend's chest, laughing all the while. She was giddy, a welcome change from her earlier sorrow. He began to laugh with her, his deep tones mingling with her slightly higher ones. They were brought out of their little oasis by a shout.

"Kili! Come on! We do not have all day to say our goodbyes!" came Fili's voice. Tori looked up, her laughter dead and her smile fading, to see him standing by the gate to the village, impatiently waiting. The reality of it all crashed down on Tori as she looked between the brothers. Her eyes settled on her best friend, Kili, to see his eyes already on her. Sadness weighed down on her heard and a tear threatened to fall. Kili got up from the bench and extended a hand to help her up, like a gentleman. Tori snorted inwardly. _Kili? A gentleman?_ Nevertheless, she let him help her up. Their eyes met again and this time it was too much for Tori to handle. She threw her arms around Kili, burying her head in the crook of his neck. She felt his arms encircle her protectively and she concentrated on that moment, burning it into her memory.

"You better come back. If you die out there, I'll kill you," she said, her voice thick with tears. She felt Kili's chest rumble with a chuckle.

"I promise I'll return," he said. "I'll come back for you," he said, softly this time, just for her ears. She nodded into his shoulder, not trusting her voice at the moment. He held her for a few moments longer before releasing her. She reluctantly withdrew and kept her head down, sure that she'd break down if she saw his face again. Kili brought his hand up to her chin, tilting her head up to see her face. She wasn't amazingly pretty to the passing eye, but Kili told her time and time again that she was beautiful. And she was. To him, at least.

"I'm not going to say goodbye, because I know I'll see you again," he said surely. He gathered up his courage and bent down a little to kiss her cheek. He pulled away, a sad smile on his face. Tori looked into his eyes and felt something wash over her. She couldn't let him go. No. _Kili... _She couldn't explain it, but something dawned on her in that moment. She loved him. She loved Kili. She loved his smile, his determination, his dedication, his mischievous nature, his soft and caring side. She couldn't let him leave without knowing. The moment she came to that realization, she got up on her tip-toes, grasped his coat, pulled him down to her level, and pressed her lips against his. She felt him tense beneath her touch and started to pull away but then he responded. Kili gathered her up in his arms, kissing her back with gentleness and desperation. She moved her hands to the back of his neck, tangling her fingers up in his long dark hair. Their lips moved together in a desperate dance, both of them pouring their sadness, anxiousness, and love into the kiss until they had to resurface for air.

"Kili, I-" she started to say, but he silenced her with a small peck on the lips.

"I know," he said. He smiled down at her sadly and she returned it. He relinquished his hold on her with difficulty and turned from her, walking down the road to meet his brother. Tori watched him go until he and Fili were outside the gates, sadness and a certain unease filling her.

"Goodbye, Kili."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If you liked it, please review and tell me what you liked about it. If you didn't like it, review with some constructive criticism! However, nobody likes flames. Flames aren't nice. I'd rather not be burned alive. I didn't sign any contract regarding incineration. **

**Thanks again and I hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
